New types of aircraft are being developed which perform vertical takeoffs and landings but can also fly horizontally (e.g., at a constant altitude) and hover mid-air as desired. For example, some such aircraft may take off by ascending vertically, hover mid-air once the aircraft reaches a desired cruising altitude, flies in a forward flight mode where the aircraft flies at a constant altitude until it approaches a landing spot, transitions to a hover above the landing spot, and then descends vertically to land. It would be desirable if new features or improvements were made to such aircraft, for example as testing of prototypes exposed inefficiencies and/or less than optimal performance in the design of the prototypes.